The human leucocyte antigen (HLA), which represents major human histocompatibility complex (MHC), presents peptides derived from foreign proteins such as pathogens and peptides derived from self-proteins to T cells. In this manner, HLA is deeply involved in induction of immunological responses. As major HLAs, six types of antigens are known, namely, class I molecules (HLA-A, HLA-B, HLA-C), which is expressed in almost all cells, and class II molecules (HLA-DR, HLA-DQ, HLA-DP), which is expressed mainly in immune cells.
The HLA class I antigen consists of a highly polymorphic α chain and a substantially non-polymorphic β2-microglobulin; whereas the HLA class II antigen consists of a highly polymorphic β chain and a less polymorphic α chain. The α chains of class I molecules are encoded by HLA-A, HLA-B and HLA-C genes. The β chains of class II antigens are encoded by HLA-DRB1, HLA-DQB1 and HLA-DPB1 genes, whereas the α chains are encoded by HLA-DRA1, HLA-DQA1 and HLA-DPA1 genes. In a gene level, in HLA class I antigens, exon 2 and exon 3 of a gene encoding an α chain are highly polymorphic; whereas, in HLA class II antigens, exon 2 of a gene encoding a β chain is highly polymorphic.
A gene region encoding a HLA is located on short arm of human chromosome 6 at 6p21.3. A Class I region (HLA-A, HLA-C and HLA-B, etc.), a class III region and a class II region (HLA-DRA, HLA-DRB1, HLA-DQA1, HLA-DQB1, HLA-DPA1, HLA-DPB1, etc.) are arranged in this order from the telomere side toward the centromere side. Many genes are encoded at an extremely high density and association of these genes with transfusion, transplantation and various diseases have been reported. In the class III region, no HLA genes are present and genes of complement components and tumor necrosis factors (TNF), etc. are present.
In a HLA-DRB gene region encoding a β chain of a HLA-DR antigen, it has been confirmed that 5 types of structural polymorphisms are present. In DR1 type and DR10 type, pseudogenes such as HLA-DRB6 and HLA-DRB9 in addition to HLA-DRB1 are located on the same chromosome. In DR2 type, a HLA-DRB5 (DR51) gene and pseudogenes such as HLA-DRB6 and HLA-DRB9 in addition to HLA-DRB1 are located on the same chromosome. In DR3, DR5 and DR6 types, a HLA-DRB3 (DR52) gene and pseudogenes such as HLA-DRB2 and HLA-DRB9 in addition to HLA-DRB1 are located on the same chromosome. In DR4, DR7 and DR9 types, a HLA-DRB4 (DR53) gene and pseudogenes such as HLA-DRB7, HLA-DRB8 and HLA-DRB9 in addition to HLA-DRB1 are located on the same chromosome. In contrast to these, in DR8 type, no HLA-DRB genes except HLA-DRB1 are located on the same chromosome.
In the exon of each allele, a plurality of regions exhibiting polymorphism are present. In many cases, a nucleotide sequence (amino acid sequence) present in a certain polymorphic region is commonly present in a plurality of alleles. In short, each HLA allele is specified by a plurality of polymorphic regions in combination. In a HLA class I antigen, not only a polymorphic region in the exon but also exon 2 or exon 3 having the same nucleotide sequence is sometimes commonly present in a plurality of alleles.
Since a highly polymorphic region is present in a HLA, the number of types of alleles is known to be extremely large and notation of them has been defined: i.e., a first field (two-digit level) is for discrimination of serologic HLA types, a second field (4-digit level) is for discrimination of alleles having an amino acid substitution in the same serologic HLA type, a third field (6-digit level) is for discrimination of alleles having a base substitution not accompanying an amino acid mutation and a fourth field (8-digit level) is for discrimination of alleles having a base substitution in an intron, which is out of the genetic region encoding a HLA molecule.
In bone marrow transplantation, it is said that if the HLA type of a patient seeking to receive a transplant completely matches the HLA type of a donor at a 4-digit level, the success rate of transplantation improves and a severe GVHD frequency reduces. Conversely, if the HLA types do not match at a 4 digit level, a risk of causing a failure such as a rejection response increases. Accordingly, accurate and highly precise HLA typing is extremely important also in a clinical point of view.
As a method for DNA typing in a HLA gene, a SBT (sequence based typing) method and a SSO (Sequence Specific Oligonucleotide)-Luminex method based on a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) are in mainstream.
These conventional DNA typing methods have an advantage in that typing of many samples is quickly performed; however, sometimes fail to accurately determine a polymorphic region and cis/trans positional relationship of exons on a chromosome in the case of a class I gene. Because of this, phase ambiguity occurs, highly precise HLA typing was sometimes not easily performed.
Since the conventional methods are DNA typing methods using PCR mainly based on exon regions of each gene, base substitutions in an intron region and a promoter region are overlooked, with the result that there was a risk of failure in detection of a null allele, which has the same gene structure as other HLA expressing genes but is suppressed in expression.